


i picture it soft and i ache

by zoellick



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is a Prat, Gwaine Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoellick/pseuds/zoellick
Summary: Arthur sends Gwaine out to find his manservant.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 345





	i picture it soft and i ache

**Author's Note:**

> i need to stop writing for these two

After searching for almost fifty minutes, Gwaine found Merlin sitting on a riverbank, his feet dangling in the water. The cuffs of his trousers were rolled up, boots discarded on the side, and his eyes shut. He looked so peaceful that Gwaine wanted to watch the little scene for an eternity. Normally, Merlin would look and act a certain way... but alone, he seemed to finally just _be_. Sometimes, Gwaine liked to kid himself by thinking he knew the real Merlin, which was ridiculous- the man had more secrets than himself, as impossible as that seemed. He could tell. As a man who had to move from place to place, he had learned quickly who was trustworthy, who kept secrets, and who was out to get you. Merlin fit snugly between the first two categories. He was an enigma- he pulled Gwaine in with some magnetic force, but never close enough to see him clearly.

Merlin had magic, that one he’d worked out for himself. He’d been friends with magic users before and knew all their little tricks to keep it hidden when in bad company. Besides, he _had_ heard what the man said about ‘strength, courage and magic’ and he really doubted that Arthur of all people possessed that particular talent. Gwaine had hoped that one day he would prove himself as someone he could trust, maybe even someone he could love. But that was all folly and sentimentality, all rubbish really.

The stream gurgled happily. Merlin leant his head back, exposing the white flesh of his neck. Gwaine swallowed thickly and approached with purposefully heavy strides. Gwaine stopped next to him and Merlin popped an amused eye open, watching him with that same strange expression. It was both amused and calculating. Merlin somehow managed to be a bundle of oxymorons no matter how he acted, and it bothered Gwaine. In fact, it got him _hot_ and bothered, but now really wasn’t the time for that.

“Arthur’s been looking for you.” He stated to distract himself from the chasm of Merlin thoughts that was about to crash open. The other eye opened, but the amusement had vanished. He huffed and sat up straight, showing no signs of moving. So Gwaine perched beside him, crossing his legs. “Having a domestic?” Merlin shot him an annoyed look and Gwaine held his hands in the air till it subsided, a cheeky grin on his face.

“You know how he gets.” Merlin sighed and raked a hand through his hair. “What’s the big emergency? Can’t find his shirt? Needs someone to spoon-feed him?” Gwaine peered at him curiously. There was frustration clearly written in his features, not that his bitter tone hadn’t given it away. After a stretched-out silence, Merlin looked to him, his face softening. “Sorry.” He said with a weak smile.

Gwaine slapped him on the back. “I get it, the princess grinds my gears, too. He’s a royal, what can you do?”

“For once,” Merlin said whilst frowning, “I agree with you.” A pain stung in his chest in one of those stupid, sentimental ways. He’d never liked seeing Merlin upset.

Aiming to cheer him up with humour, Gwaine bumped shoulders and said, “Hey, Arthur probably thinks I’m in the tavern by now, been long enough. How about we go for a quick ale or two?” He wiggled his eyebrows, feeling triumphant when Merlin snorted and shook his head with a smile. He prodded him in the cheek and Merlin shook him off, but he was laughing now, eyes tender as he looked across at him. Such a look was painful... bewildering...

“God, how long have you been looking for me?” Merlin asked.

Gwaine gestured around wildly, “You were literally in the middle of nowhere! How long do you think?” Merlin smiled gently, looking out to the blackbird washing in the shallows.

The smile turned sour and he stood up. “I should find him and see what he needs.” Gwaine ignored the disappointment blooming in his chest and joined him, bumping him on the shoulder before they set off for the castle. The walk was unusually quiet, Gwaine not wanting to say something he might regret. It was unfair how he longed for Merlin, how his heart ached when he drew near. Unfair and utterly ridiculous. He wasn’t one to go around falling in love, no matter how handsome and charming they were. But, somehow Merlin had him hooked around his little finger ever since they’d first met in that tavern.

And with a beaming grin, Gwaine had only one coherent thought: “Fuck.”


End file.
